Beyond the Living
by zerograv5
Summary: When a regular teenage boy gets assaulted in school and falls into a coma, he somehow ends up in the world of Rosario Vampire in Tsukune's place! How did he get there, and why does everyone look at him like he's something to eat? OC x Mizore. On hiatus.


**This is a story that I've been working on for the entire month of May...and by this story, I mean only this chapter... see you at the bottom.**

**- zerograv5 aka. Robert**

**Chapter 1, Part 1**

**Zero POV**

My day had been going extremely well until I got hit upside the head with a baseball bat.

Yeah, a _baseball bat._

**3 HOURS EARLIER**

I woke up to the crying of my little sister.

"STOP BRUSHING MY HAIR!" I heard her scream, because she apparently hates getting her very long hair brushed because it gets tangled. I yawned and promptly fell out of my bed.

"You awake yet Zero?" I heard the voice of my cousin through the blankets.

"Hardly" I replied, forcing the blankets off. "Mornin'"

My cousin was standing over me with his usual laid back smile. He had recently shaved his black hair so it was stubble, and he had the beginnings of a goatee. He was 30 years going on 31, and he still was a childish person. He offered a hand to me, and I took it.

"What's for breakfast" I asked, cracking my knuckles loudly.

"Pancakes and bacon" he replied, walking out of the room to let me change. We had a small house, and it was me, Viper, Mom, and Kim. Viper is my cousin, and Kim is my little sister.

I slipped off my night clothes and put on a black button-up shirt and black jeans. Yeah, black is awesome.

I walked into the other room to see my six year old sister bouncing around the room. She was small and was wearing a black shirt with a star on it and blue jeans. She had bright blue eyes and long brown hair.

"Morning kid, how're you?" I asked, grabbing a Coca-Cola from the fridge.

"Okay" she replied, drinking from a bottle full of grape Kool-Aid. I popped the tab open and took a long swig, draining it.

"No wonder the pop goes missing often" I heard the voice of my mother, and I turned around.

She was about 4'5 tall, and compared to my 5'4, I found that hilarious. In my 16 years of age, I've never seen her be mean to anyone 'cept my dad. She had long brown hair that came down to the middle of her back, and green eyes that made her look older than she was.

"Morning" she said, handing me a plate of food. I ate a piece of bacon. Yum. "What're you gonna be doing at school today?"

"The gym teacher says we get to play baseball with non-plastic bats" I said, setting my food down.

"Someone will most likely get hurt" she said, sitting at our small dining room table. I chuckled at that, and I heard the sound of our old 1988 school bus. I ran outside just as it pulled up to our driveway. I slowed to a walk and got on the bus. As usual, there were no open seats.

"Hey! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice shout. My eyes fell upon my friend Violet O'Malley eagerly hitting the spot in her seat. I chuckled and sat by her.

Violet was a cute girl. She was 4'9, very pale, and thin. She had short spiky black hair with purple streaks and violet eyes. Today, she was wearing a black t-shirt and jean shorts. "Mornin'!" she said enthusiastically.

"You look excited. Why?" I asked, yawning. Her face lit up with a wild grin.

"It's my birthday!" she shouted, bouncing up and down. As you can tell, she's easily excited. I don't really care about my birthday, since it's hardly anything to celebrate. "So, did ya get me anything?"

"That's for me to know and for you to not find out until later" I said with a small smile. I did get her something-an amethyst ring just like the one I wore. Now, I will admit that I may have a small crush on her, and I may or may not be shy enough not to tell her. She giggled.

"I got you something" she proclaimed, waving her arms around. Oh, did she now? It just so happens that my birthday is today as well. As I said, my birthday isn't really worth mentioning. "But you'll get it at the end of the day"

"Well, I hate surprises, but for you I'll wait it out." I said jokingly. She giggled at that one. I like it when she giggles. It's an enchanting sound.

Soon, the bus pulled up to the school. I had very few friends here, people seemed to naturally shy away from me. Violet was a new kid that I had the pleasure of showing around the school, and that was how we became friends.

We walked into the school, and I instantly knew something bad was going to happen. Don't ask how, I just get these feelings, and the are usually right when I get them. I have accurately predicted deaths in my family, and that scared my parents so much that my Mom forced Dad to make me come to this school near her.

Only kids with physical or mental problems are allowed to come here. My parents rang up the principal and told them that I had a severe mental problem. Just the other day, Violet told me that the reason she was here was because she has extreme ADHD and she was mostly blind in her left eye. From what she's told me, she has abusive parents that want to make her life miserable, and this was one of the ways. I've been her shoulder to cry on, and I'd rather kill myself than stop.

"So, I can't wait to play baseball" she said, skipping alongside me. She had an obsession with baseball, which I couldn't understand at all.

"Well, excuse me for not being excited, as I have a penchant for balls being attracted to my face" I said dryly. She raised her eyebrow.

"Is that why your glasses are crooked?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

-Later-

It was gym time.

And my bad feeling had worsened.

Gym was placed right after lunch, so we can "burn off all of that energy" says our principal. He's an okay guy, I guess, but he had a habit for chewing people out more than necessary. The good news was that Violet was on my team. That made my day better.

The bad news was that the school bully was on my team.

His name was Jonathan Porter, and ever since I moved here he has had it out for me. He's stolen my things, he's attempted to beat me up, and most of all, HE HIT MY F-ING CRUSH. Just thinking about that day makes me want to rip that bat from his hands and shatter his f-ing skull, although I don't think my parents would approve.

For some reason, he gave me a sick grin that plainly said 'Hey! I have a plan to F up your day!', which made me uneasy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Violet looking at me worriedly.

"S'alright" I muttered, glaring at Jonathan. His grin somehow widened more, and two of his lackeys gave a matching grin. Yeah, it was gonna be a bad day.

Soon our gym teacher walked out, swinging a metal baseball bat. His name was Coach Porter, Jonathan's dad. He also had it out for me. Figures.

"Alright kids, today we're gonna play some baseball. Not with those prissy plastic bats that you all are supposed to use, but some metal bats that the REAL MEN USE!" he finished with a shout.

"Rawr to you too" Violet muttered next to me, causing me to snicker.

"IS SOMETHING FUNNY!" he shouted, striding towards me.

"Oh yes, hilarious actually" I remarked before I could stop myself. He gave me a glare that would scare Satan away, but I have received them before. I was used to that.

"WELL THEN MR. FUNNY MAN! DROP AND GIVE ME 30! NOW!" he screamed, the veins in his neck bulging. He should really get that checked out. I snapped off a salute and proceeded to do my push ups. I hate that guy so much.

-30 Push-Ups Later-

After my ordered physical exercise, I hopped up and listened to what the coach was saying.

"So, since our class yahoo is done with his exercise, we can start the game. Good luck." he said, tossing the bat to Jonathan. We all got in a line behind him as he got in a batting stance. One thing I have to give the kid props for is that he is very good at sports. Other than that, he is a person who I would hurt if I had the opportunity.

The pitcher was another one of my friends, Reise Freeman. Today he had the front of his snow white hair spiked up and he was wearing blue contacts over his normally piercing red eyes. He was the best albino buddy ever.

"Actually, coach? Are we limited to how fast we can throw the ball?" Reise asked. He has a high voice, and on a dare he actually broke a wine glass by screeching. His voice can injure people.

"Not at all" he replied with a smirk.

"Kay then" he said, tossing the ball in the air.

"C'mon gay boy, hurry up and throw the ball" Jonathan said, causing Reise to grit his teeth. Jonathan can get under his skin easily.

"Alright then Johnny boy, here's a fast one" he said with a smirk. He whipped the ball at him, but he managed to hit it, sending it to the back of the gym. He got to second base before he stopped. Soon, it was my turn. It was 4-5, us having the 4 points.

"C'mon Reise, throw me a good one" I said, getting in a batting stance.

"Wait! I want to throw this one!" one of Jonathan's lackeys shouted. Before Reise could protest, he tore the ball from his hands. He suddenly spinned on his heel and tossed the ball at me. It did not hit the bat, however, but it did hit my leg. I yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Jonathan and his lackeys started laughing at me, while Violet and Reise rushed over to see if I was okay. I looked up and saw the coach snickering.

I slowly got up and turned to my friends. "Mind helping me to the nurses?" I asked.

"No problem" Violet said in a worried voice.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE! He is _perfectly _capable of going to the nurses by himself. He most likely wants to go and have some sort of a threesome with you two" the coach spat. Well good sir, I did not want to know your fantasies.

"That is messed up in a lot of ways" Reise remarked, his face red.

"Ya know what, I'll just walk there myself" I said, limping away from my now red faced friends. I exited the gym and started the long limp to the nurses office. From the gym to the nurses, it was a pretty long walk, since they had their own separate building from the main school that had physical therapy rooms and stuff. But just as I was right outside of the building...

"Hey Zero" I heard a familiar voice say in my ear, and then the back of my head exploded in pain.

**Well guys, this is my dumb story. I hope you like it. There isn't any Rosario + Vampire yet, but there will be some soon. By soon I mean about 2 chapters from now, if it all goes like I want it to. I understand if you don't like it, but I'd appreciate if you'd review telling me what I can fix to make this story more enjoyable for you. See you later, alligators.**

- Zero


End file.
